Things never go as planned
by specialandloud
Summary: Rule number one with Éponine Thénardier? Never say never.


Hello!

Firstly, thanks to **Smile1998**, **LesMiz-is-my-obsession**, **keepcalmandreadhp**, **Team Les Amis** and the cute guest for their reviews on my first multichapter in English. It means a lot to me and every review was nice. By the way, LesMiz-is-my-obsession, if you're reading this, don't worry, I was happy about the precision. Again, English isn't my native language (I'm French) so sorry for any mistake you may find.

DON'T FORGET ABOUT 31 DAYS OF ENJONINE FOLKS! I swear, it's one of the most wonderful Tumblr events ever. And it's smut sunday! Today's post is awesome!

LET'S GO BACK TO BUSINESS, shall we? It's a modern AU (again) because I love it. I won't write any sequel, it's only a one-shot I had in mind, along with the idea of Misunderstandings. Hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer** I don't own the characters, except Clémentine, or l'École de la Cité which was founded by the French movie director, Luc Besson. AAAAAAND if you can find the name of the tv show I take the last Enjolras' reply from, you are truly awesome and you may ask me anything, because I love that show and I love Les Mis and I love that quote and it just fits so well and.. ok, I'll shut up.

**Rating** T for language.

* * *

She was angry. No_, screw that_, she was furious. She had been for what felt like hours now. To be honest, he did not even know why. He was just sitting on their leather couch in their flat, half-listening to her angry rant. Enjolras was kind of used to that behavior. He stopped worrying about it a few months ago, when he understood that the reason of her anger had never anything to do with him.

"… and you! You stupid hypocritical jerk and your fucking issues with my former infatuation with Pontmercy, you're the one to talk about trust and faithfulness!" she shouted, pointing an accusative forefinger at him. Ok, rule number one with Éponine Thénardier: _never_ say _never_.

The law student blinked several times, not sure about the point his girlfriend was trying to make. It seemed to make her even agrier, if it was possible. "Don't give me that innocent look!" she growled, throwing her arms up with annoyement. "That… that floozy of a school girl couldn't keep her eyes off you. And you offered her a latte! In front of me! You made _me_ make _her _fucking latte, you fucking asshole!"

Wait, what?! Did she really- "Don't do that!" she snapped at him.

"Don't do what?"

"Smiling you know something I don't!" she screamed, dangerously close to that awful vase Jehan bought for them when they moved in together. He wasn't very fond of the thing but he really loved the way his face was currently arranged. Well aware — _too_ well aware by the way — of her nasty habit of throwing things under the influence of anger, he had every reason to be afraid. Enjolras stood up, however when he made a move to come closer, his girlfriend stopped him. "Don't you dare playing the hug card!"she warned him, her eyes shining furiously. He sighed. That was beyond silliness. If only she would listen to him instead of keeping on shouting at him, she would understand.

« And seriously, she must be eighteen, nineteen maybe! She's a child! This- »

"Ok, enough!" he cut her off, starting to feel annoyed by her idiotic accusations. "First all, I've known this girl my whole life. She's twenty-one, soon-to-be twenty-two and will graduate from l'École de la Cité in a few months. Her name is Clémentine and-"

"You seem to know her very well!"

"And I bought her a latte because her brother, who was supposed to meet her at Le Musain" he said, choosing not to mind the interruption. "Well, he kinda stood her up"

"Oh, the poor thing!" she mocked meanly. "And you, ever the hero, the knight in shining armor, you had to soothe her pain with a coffee! It's so sweet that I may puke!"

She was just being silly — which, for the record, was cute most of time — she was being really mean now, stupidly jealous. He already had to face this side of her a few time, he knew it was a defense mechanism. It didn't mean he liked it. Enjolras was well aware of his girlfriend's insecurities. Her trust issues had always been a problem, even when they were just friends. Montparnasse treated her like shit, he knew that but sometimes, it was annoying to see how little she trust him.

"She's Combeferre's sister and you know what, Ép'? I'm tired of your shit. It's stupid. You didn't think for a second that she could be just a friend! The idea of what you saw wasn't what it seemed never crossed your mind! You didn't ask anything, you just jump to conclusions because it's what that jerk of an ex-boyfriend of yours would have done. You don't seem to understand what we have here, what we are. You might not get it but I love you, for god's sake!"

Ugh, he didn't mean to say it. At least, not in that way, not to conclude that kind of speech. They didn't talk about feelings. In almost two years, they never said the L-word, not to each other. Obviously, there were feelings. They lived together, after all, and it wasn't an easy experience for both of them. But she never said it and he never pushed his luck. He knew she might not say it back and Enjolras couldn't imagine what his reaction could be if he had to face her not saying these words.

Saying that she was surprised was the understatement of the year. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly open. She stared at him as if he had two heads, speechless. This wasn't exactly the reaction he hoped for when he pictured himself finally saying it. Oh crap. He should have watch his mouth.

"Ép', I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"You… you love me?" she whispered with that soft tone she only used to talk about Gavroche. As if she couldn't believe it. Shit, she couldn't actually believe him.

"Well… yes, I didn't mean to say like that… like not now" he answered awkwardly with a shrug. As if it wasn't a big deal. What a bad liar he was.

"But why? I'm a freaking trainwreck Enj'! Nothing's messier than my life. I'm a fucking mess!" she cried, more surprise than he expected.

The law student smiled and this time, when he tried to approach her, Éponine didn't try to stop him or to escape his embrace. She let him hugged her, still shocked by his revelation.

"Well, I like that you're a mess.. it's what makes you real"

The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. She wasn't going to run like he once thought she would, she wasn't going to reject him. She was going to say, to accept it. It wasn't going to be easy but one day, she would actually say the words back. For now, he was happy with the love of her gaze.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the mistakes. No one beta'd this and my English is far from perfect. Let me know what you think and/or if you spot a mistake!


End file.
